


【投齐所豪】第三者 番外2

by wang3tu



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang3tu/pseuds/wang3tu
Kudos: 19





	【投齐所豪】第三者 番外2

番外二 枕边人

又将是一轮寻常周末，洗漱完毕后张颜齐走进卧室，整个房间除了床头柜上点着那盏暖光灯，便只剩另一头躺在被窝里的男人。张颜齐想开口，男人背对着他一声不吭，于是试探着问了句“任豪？”

床那头传来冷冰冰地回复，“睡吧。”

张颜齐搞不懂这突发状况，且不说任豪总是等他先就寝才慢着性子坐在床边亲热一番后搂着他从床这头挤到另一头；就算因为疲惫或白昼颠倒先睡了，也会在他躺下那刻，转身把脸埋在他颈窝里，一只手霸道地搂着他轻唤一声“齐齐”。

——而此刻，他们俩倒像是角色互换回到了一开始

任豪的高烧三天后才痊愈，痊愈了还装虚弱赖在张颜齐家，一赖就住了小半个月，期间把自己的行李一点点让新助理运了过来又顺手把隔壁表弟的房租给停了。张颜齐也由着他来，反正这房子本来也是他的，于情来讲张颜齐又不是西天取经的唐僧，与其像之前那般互相博弈却彼此牵肠挂肚，倒不如大大方方地在一起。

他们不是第一次同床，在那栋别墅里缠绵的两具躯体还记忆犹新，可时隔这么久张颜齐倒不好意思地快速钻入被子里背过身装睡，任豪在另一头微低烧地小憩，等到他脖子感受到一股炙热的吐息喷洒在皮肤处时，任豪已经从背后搂着他调戏道“还是睡着了诚实，枕我肩上留着口水叫老公。”

理所当然是床上的一顿香香拳，两个人把一个人打得又是赔礼道歉又是把吻印在他的脸上，这才消停下来相拥而眠。

可现在，任豪没由来地疏远让张颜齐止于床边。昨天还好好的，他脑内一遍今天的走马灯，下班去酒吧见了老哥们，吃了顿火锅后一到八点任豪就开车来接他回家，没续摊没喝酒乖乖跟着男朋友走，期间也很正常，中午趁着间隙和任豪出来吃午餐也没发生什么。

张颜齐还是掀开被子一角钻了进去，被窝很暖，是任豪的体温，可这个人却仍背对着他不为所动。张颜齐躺着朝任豪轻声道“睡着了吗？”

任豪没回答，张颜齐知道这人没睡，如果这么冷战下去他也睡不着了就随便找了个话题，正好前几天敖老师有件苦恼事可以借来。

“我们学校有个体育老师姓敖，上头突然决定年后把他调去初中部…”

张颜齐还在这边滔滔陈述，丝毫没察觉到背对着他的男人在听到这位体育老师时规律的呼吸突然顿住，捏紧了藏在被子下的手。

“他是我在学校里的好朋友，也是重庆来的，你不是学校有关系吗，能不能跟校长说说情把他留下？”

任豪这次没沉默，在他说完的一瞬间开口  
“为什么想要他留下。”  
“他是我朋友，他也不想去初中部嘛…你刚才是在跟我装睡吗！”

张颜齐见任豪开口说话了，便殷勤地凑上前去窝在他身后，藏在袖子里的手指戳戳任豪的肩膀，这人没转过来，再推了推，非但没转过来就连话也不回了，张颜齐心一横，两个小拳头抓住任豪的袖子向下一拉，往露出的肩头咬了一口。

这样的恶作剧让任豪出乎意料，心想这小可爱属狗的么，不过转念一想人家这么做是为了敖老师，就扭头冷着脸说“会吹枕边风了？去个初中部而已，还是升官发财，你就这么不舍得？”

任豪说完马上就后悔了，瞅见张颜齐眼里满是委屈和愤怒。其实张颜齐就想跟任豪说会儿话罢了，结果被这男人莫名其妙吃了飞醋，他气得也背过去闷声说“敖老师女朋友也在我们学校，明年就结婚了，初中部太远才不想去的，你不信就去查，反正你私家侦探多还认识校长。刚才的事当我没说，我以后不会跟你吹什么‘枕边风’…’”

任豪当即转过来从背后把这生闷气的人捞回怀里，怀中人还挣扎了两下，拗不过就把嘴闭上装睡。任豪比张颜齐会玩，装睡就挠他痒痒，从咯吱窝挠到胸口，张颜齐边躲边喘地喊“别、别挠我了—不要脸你！幼稚鬼嘛？”

任大老板，在公司叱咤风云、对外温润而疏离，只在和张颜齐这一方天地中才会暴露出不符年龄的幼稚独占欲。

任豪抵在他肩窝处说别气了，张颜齐没回头，把脸埋在被子里闷闷酸酸地说“你今晚到底怎么了，怪怪的…”

“嗯？”任豪玩趣地捏着他的手心“哪里怪了？”  
“就…”张颜齐一想到平时的床笫亲热就憋着不说出来“你装傻！”

任豪把他耳垂含了进去，舔绕着耳廓，一阵阵浓烈的喘息喷薄而出，把张颜齐又玩得满脸燥红，可怀里这人还是纹丝不动地问“那、那你到底怎么了？”

“吃醋了，我的人被这么多人惦记着。”

任豪捏捏张颜齐的红脸颊，可我们张老师还是正颜厉色地开口，除了言语间有些羞怯破音之外“你都！…说是‘我的人 ’了，还瞎生什么气？成天没事做给自己找假想敌，任老板就是太闲了，明天我就让小赵把你拉回公司忙他个十天半月。”

“你好狠”被子下任豪一条腿伸进了张颜齐两腿间，整个人与他紧紧相贴“就成天想把你老公累死是不？”

然后掰过他的脸，对着刚启的唇吻了上去。不像以往亲热时浅尝，这是个充满侵略性的吻，像他们的初次那样，而不同的是，这次张颜齐满是眷恋地回应着他，城门大开任由这男人毫无节制地掠夺他口中所有的津液。任豪贴着张颜齐喘息不定的双唇，又像初次那样扣着他的手一并往下，“懂用什么方法才能把你老公累死吗？”

“什么…方法”

任豪牵着张颜齐的手从睡衣下摆伸了进去，他不亲自动手，捏着张颜齐的手玩他自己。粗糙的指关节擦着乳尖，变硬后就去玩另一个，他们两只手在睡衣里起起伏伏，任豪刚想替他解开扣子，张颜齐竟先难耐地把它们解开，握着任豪那只肆意玩弄的手。

在被玩乳尖的同时，一股电流般的快感冲下他的小腹，再到那片被任豪大腿抵着的羞耻处。他紧紧夹着任豪的大腿，股间已分泌了些许体液，沾湿了内裤。

孕期本就敏感，每每夜里与任豪同床共枕，闻着男人的气息总泌出一点渴求炙热插入的润液，任豪碍于他的身体状况，除了亲亲抱抱从未越过警戒线。可今晚，任豪牵着他伸入底裤，得到湿润一片的回应后，男人抵着他屁股的性器也涨得发疼。

又如同初次，爱人间的两只手互相交叠着附上了两片肥厚的肉唇。任豪抬起张颜齐一条腿，用自己精瘦有力的腿压着，弄得他门户大开，肉缝也微微张开吸吮着一丝冰凉空气。张颜齐把酡红般的脸蛋整个埋入枕面，任豪坏心地靠他耳边问“我不在的这段时间你自慰过吗？”

自慰二字让张颜齐浑身一颤，任豪的问句里没有一点质疑，仿佛看穿了他。他自慰过，不止在这间屋子，在重庆，最初与他分离时就在自己那张小木床上不知耻地喊着任豪的名字，幻想着男人用狰红的肉棒顶进他宫口处，然后射在他的甬道、肉唇、小腹上哪里都好只要留在他身体上…

得不到回答的任豪便把疑问句变成了选择题，他护着张颜齐的手撑开那片淌出汁的肉唇，捏着他的手指一遍遍绕肉珠打圈。

“啊…啊…”  
怀中爱人终于忍不住泄出一点呻吟，任豪轻叹“是不是这么玩你自己的，嗯？”

“…啊、不…”

任豪很耐心，又牵着他来到了后穴与肉缝间会阴处，用他的指甲轻刮这片性感带，张颜齐流出的水被任豪抹的沾满了后穴，他又坏心地问“那么是这样玩的吗？”

张颜齐这次胡乱摇着头，刚才被无情玩弄的肉珠差点让他高潮，从天堂摔倒了地下让他委屈地瞪了眼任豪，像是在说你就会这样欺负我。任豪另只手扒了他的睡裤，内裤却恶作剧地脱到臀部一半，卡在那儿把臀瓣挤得肉乎乎的，性器也入了臀缝之间，就着方才流出的淫水一下下顶着张颜齐。

虽然被任豪折腾得快要崩溃，可男人还不满于此，他深呼口气抓着张颜齐的一指毫无征兆刺入肉穴，张颜齐瞬间就叫了出来，与男人肌肤相贴，下身被塞得满满的竟让他生出一丝安全感，明明腰都软了还努力回身想抓住男人。

任豪宠他，单手把张颜齐护在身下，强忍着肉棒在会阴处研磨而不进去，换做三指在他身体里抽插着。床笫间的爱侣除了彼此不知羞耻的喘息，被子里回响着只有他俩能听见啵滋啵滋的体液声。任豪能轻易找到他的G点，他又一次咬在任豪肩头也止不住嘴里泄出嗯～嗯～的淫叫，惹得任豪更猛攻那一点，张颜齐便没出息地潮吹了。

大量热潮从穴口涌出，喷往任豪性器顶端之时他便再也无法忍受地直接扒下张颜齐的底裤，随意扔在了哪个床角。任豪双手急促地从张颜齐后背穿出，把他抱起来让他坐在自己肉棒上，两边肥沃的阴唇含着狰狞紫红的阴茎。张颜齐还沉浸在高潮后不安地战栗中，整个身体泛着淡粉色正是最敏感的时候，任豪却比先前更加用力地朝上一阵阵顶着张颜齐，顶得一下比一下重，好几次都差点顺着淫水就这么滑入甬道。张颜齐在这种激情刺激下，眼帘半垂，双唇像猫似的细细柔柔地呜咽。他脑袋糊涂了，不清不楚地甚至以为自己会被任豪顶到天花板，所以紧紧搂着任豪的脖子，随了这个给他安全感男人的予取予求。

可任豪觉得不够，天知道他多想进去，无法泄出的性器疼得他头皮发麻，莞尔瞧见坐在他胯上的张颜齐乖乖被插被顶，把整个身体毫无保留交给他，满眸尽是妻子望着自己丈夫的那股痴情，温柔平静地伺候他射出，仿佛圣母。

有了这个想法，任豪便掐了下张颜齐酸软的腰肢，他呼吸急促地在张颜齐耳畔问，“小宝宝生出来的话该叫我什么？”

张颜齐胡乱被顶，就着从任豪那儿听到的破碎语句，只能沙哑又奶气地回了他

“爸爸…啊！”

一声爸爸像打开了任豪什么快感的开关，他拼命顶撞张颜齐的股间，不停地问“什么？我没听见”

会阴极致的摩擦让张颜齐迎来二次高潮，他爽的翻上白眼，津液流到了下巴嘴里还顺着任豪的要求一遍一遍地重复“爸爸…啊…嗯…爸、爸爸…唔…”

在一声声回答中，淫水与精液交汇，弄脏了一片床单。他们两具赤裸的躯体交叠，张颜齐在任豪怀里痉挛，任豪粗喘气抚顺张颜齐的后背，就这么躺在淌满了两人体液的床上…

过了十多分钟，任豪起身抱着张颜齐去浴室稍微冲洗了一下。张颜齐挂在任豪身上，半合眼憩在男人肩窝，难得享受一把不用动脑子做一只树袋熊的生活，任豪把他洗干净，换上新睡衣，床单也重新换了。张颜齐被任豪扔在床中央，干燥清香的床铺让他昏昏欲睡，可还是缠着任豪的手臂，让他紧贴着自己一同入眠。

任豪再醒来的时候才四点半，天还没亮，他是被枕边人推醒的。张颜齐一双眼睛炯炯有神地盯着任豪，像是早就醒了一样，任豪的睡意又再度袭来，搂着张颜齐慵懒地问“…怎么了？”

这话说完眼见又要睡过去，张颜齐又猛的推了把任豪，他这才清醒了点，就看见张颜齐半张脸闷在被子里，一双水汪汪的狗狗眼望着他道“我饿了”

孕期饿得快是再正常不过的事，张颜齐从很早开始就不满足于一日三餐，他以前不是爱吃零食的人，可现在连床头柜都塞了梅干和巧克力。有娃了就容易懒，晚上躺床上边抱ipad边吃零嘴着实惬意，不过结局都是被黑着张脸的任豪拎去卫生间乖乖刷牙。

任豪想，今晚张颜齐也是被他折腾得不行，还没过几个小时肚子里宝宝就开始叫嚣了。厨房还有些虾和蔬菜，做碗面给他倒是个好主意。

“好，先忍会，我去给你做。”

任豪刚掀开被子就被张颜齐拉回了床，他撇撇嘴，又抿抿口水对任豪说“…我不想吃家里的，我想吃城东弄堂口那家卖的抄手，咱们重庆味的，特好吃好想吃呀！”

紧接着要说的就是[你去帮我买回来]，张颜齐没说出口，可任豪还是听到了。这凌晨四点多，外头寒风呼啸，这任老板抓起手机打给他的新助理，而任太太立马猜到了这位任老板又想用职务之便派员工买早餐了，就把手机夺过来挂断电话，心情低落地躺回被窝里，“我不想吃了，不用买了，我们睡吧。”

任豪心想这小家伙整张脸都写满了了馋字，跟他装什么装呢？任豪捏了张颜齐的脸颊，起床换好衣服。他就是爱吃张颜齐这套差别待遇，不想给任何人添麻烦却只会麻烦他而已。

任豪给他把被子盖好，一点冷气都进不去，临走前刮了下张颜齐的鼻子开玩笑地说“再睡会儿，等你老公把吃的买回来。”平日里自称老公都会被张颜齐打，而这回张颜齐只是乖乖的躺在被窝里，望着任豪满面笑意地说

“你快点啊！”  
“…哦”

任豪出门走得急，就套了件薄棉衣。这五点都没到，太阳还没冒尖，赶到了弄堂口连个人影都不见，车还开不进去，可怜的任豪只得瑟瑟发抖靠在电线杆边，舌头打结还在那边喃喃自语他可真是新时代好丈夫，十年前的流连酒吧夜不归宿的混世魔王怎么也想不到十年后的自己天都没亮就他妈赶十公里给媳妇买早点吃…

铺子刚开张，任豪毫无悬念地买到了第一份，老板娘立马说这一看就是给媳妇来买早餐的吧，你看你后面排队的那两个也是的，以后你们仨可以搭个顺风车。

任豪没多聊，在外他永远都是一副老板架子，没必要的话不多说，自己有车搭什么顺风车，况且今天张颜齐想吃城东的，明天说不准就城西了，又不能叫员工代跑，还是赶紧给自己车多加点油吧。

回去的时候任豪并没有直接上楼，停好了车在一旁抽了两根烟，又往风里把自己的烟味吹没了才上去。

打开门是一屋子温馨的室内暖光，任豪杵在门口，映入眼帘的是披着睡衣的张颜齐躺在沙发上看电视，茶几上还摆着两杯冒热气的可可，明明睡眼惺忪还撑着精神在客厅等他，听到开门声便转过头对他下意识一笑。

这瞬间，任豪心想，值了。

当然了，这个笑容很快就在瞅见任豪的凉薄穿着而冒出火气。“外头才五六度，穿这么少，你小孩子吗！”

在一阵碎碎唠叨中，任豪的手还是被张颜齐牵起，热乎的体温从手心一路布满了整颗心。

end


End file.
